dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Multiverse: The Origin of Nameko!!!
That's me. That's me. This is the story of Nameko. That is the name of that Namekian From universe 7 in Dragon Ball Multiverse. I made it up. So this may not be his real name. Long ago in a alternate universe.... Freiza has justed arrived on Namek in search of the dragonballs. He finds a namekian village and demands a dragonball. When The Namekians refuse he destroys them and finds the dragonball in a house. Guru then tells every namek to come to him at once. They all arrive in 1 hour since they were flying at full speed. Guru tells them that in order to defeat Freiza they must all fuse into one being. He then has them all hold hands and say"Esuf lla skeman ot mrof Nameko eht etamitlu niakeman." Nameko then finds Freiza and kills him with a special beam cannon. He then flies into space with one of Freiza's space pods. 3 years later... Nameko has just landed on earth and senses a very high power level. He finds Cell and asks who he is.Cell says "My name is Cell.I will destroy you and this planet puny Namek.You are stronger than me for now but that will do you no good. For like you I can regenerate too.And like the now extinct Saiyans I also get stronger after recovering from a serious wound. Plus I know your weakness.You can't regenerate if you have no head. I do not have that weakness.Even if my whole body was destroyed as long as one tiny cell of me remained I could still regenerate.My only weakness is that I cant survive in space." Cell then fires a special beam cannon at Nameko.Nameko regenerates and grows to the size of a skyscraper.He then picks up Cell and throws him into the sun.Then a 2nd Cell flies up behind him and fires a Kamemeha at Nameko.Nameko turns around and is shocked to see Cell.Cell says"Good thing I can clone myself"Nameko then shoots lasers at Cell and destroys him.Cell then reappears and fires a Galick Storm at him.This leaves nothing but a head of Nameko.He regenerates but is now very weak. Nameko shrinks back down to normal size and thinks"How can I beat this guy? He is still weaker than Freiza who I beat easily.But that attack of his was so powerful.I know he cant live in space but that is of no use to me right now .I'm too weak to go giant again.I must win.I cant lose.If I do it will mean the end of this planet and the Namekians."Then his body started to change.His muscles got bigger,He grew five feet,He grew black hair and he was 5 times stronger than ever before.He was a Super Namek .He then thinks "This power.It's incredible.With it I know I can beat Cell." Cell then fires a Tri-Distructive Wolf Beam at Nameko.Nameko dodges it and punches a hole through Cell's belly.Cell regenerates and fires a Big Bang Kamemeha at him.Nameko isn't even bleeding. Nameko then fires a super explosive wave at Cell.Cell regenerates and says"Keep destroying me all you want fool.I'll just regenerate and get stronger.Sooner or later I will be even stronger than you.It will take more than brute strength to defeat me foolish namek." Nameko then goes giant and picks up Cell.He seacrhes the area for another Cell and when sure that there are no more Cells he throws the one that he's holding into the sun and then shoot at it with laser eyes to be sure that he is destroyed.He then shrinks down to normal size and returns to base form. Nameko being part warrior and part magician creates new dragonballs for earth.He then wishes back those killed by Cell and other androids.Since these are new dragonballs and the old wishes don't count this revives the z fighte r s except Piccolo who has been dead far too long to have any chance at revival.Nameko decides to stay on earth and help them protect the planet from evil. 7 years later.... A ship has landed on earth.A wizard steps out and says"Time to give life to the most powerful evil in the universe".Suddenly a stranger appears at Goku's house and tells Goku to come with him right away. Goku asks him who he is.The guy says"I am the Surpreme Kai .The most powerful Kai to ever live.I'm here to help you stop Majin Buu.You must gather up your friends and that Namekian by the name of Nameko right away. "The z fighters all meet at Goku's house and the Supreme Kai tells them the story of how Buu killed 4 of the 5 Surpeme Kais.Bibidi Buu's creator then sealed Buu up in a ball planning to have Buu attack earth next.Surpeme Kai then killed Bibidi first.He thought the threat of Buu was over.He was wrong.Bibidi's son Babidi found Buu still trapped in the ball centuries later.But it will take a great deal of energy to release Buu.So they came to earth hoping to use the energy of the planet's greatest fighters to revive Buu . The z fighters agree to help him stop Buu from being revived because they are too weak to stop him when he awakes.Vegeta decides too let the ohters do the work since he wants to fight Buu instead of being a coward. They easily find Babidi and tell him that they are going to stop Buu.Babidi tells Darbura to stop them. Dabura then kilsl Gohan with one blast.Goku is so mad that his hair starts to stand up and turn yellow.It then gets very long .He then kills Dabura with a kamemeha wave. Vegeta senses his power and flies to Goku's location.Once there he sees Goku and says"Kakorot you've done it.Your a super saiyan." The Dark Prince Vegeta Babidi then points his finger at Vegeta and dark beam comes out of it and hits Vegeta.A M then appears on Vegeta's forehead.He then also becomes a super saiyan.He then says"Time to die Kakorot.This time You will stay dead.Then once your gone no one will be left to stop Buu."Goku says "Bring it on prince" Nameko decides too help Goku Goku and Nameko Vs Vegeta:Battle of the Supers Goku then fires a Kamemeha at Vegeta.Vegeta survives and fires a Big Bang Storm.at Nameko.Nameko dodges and goes Super Namek.He then punches Vegeta in the gut.He then fires a special beam cannon at Vegeta.Vegeta dodges and says"While this is unfair if that is all you two got then I am disappointed. You two aren't even worth my time.But if Buu is to be revived it will take all of your energy to do so which means that I cant kill you before you use up all your energy fighting me.All well" Goku then comes up with a plan.He tells it to Nameko.Vegeta then fires a Galick storm at Goku.Goku is now lying on the ground in his base form covered in blood.Vegeta says"Oops.Guess I got a little carried away there.At least there is still the namek who can regenerate and therefore cant be killed so easily."Nameko then shoots lasers at Vegeta and says"You'll pay for killing Goku" Vegeta says "Oh yeah.Bring it on."Nameko then goes giant and eats Vegeta by shallowing him whole.He then explodes. and Vegeta is standing where he was.Nameko then regenerates and says"Is that all you got fool?"Vegeta says"I am not a fool!!No one calls me a fool and gets away with.Forget about Buu's revival.You and this whole planet are gonna die right now."Vegeta then is about to fire a galick gun when he hears Goku say"Not so fast Vegeta"Vegeta turns around and sees Goku standing there unharmed.Vegeta says "You but how?"Goku then fires a Kamemeha at Vegeta while Nameko fires a special beam cannon at Vegeta from behind.They use all their power to finish him off.Goku then powers down and says"Good thing I had that bottle of ketchup for if we ate after the fight" Babidi thens says"Perfect that was just enough energy to have my creation escape the ball that trapped it for so long. "The ball then breaks and a red and purple skinned creature appears.Surpreme Kai then says"But that's not Buu at all. "Babidi says "Of course not fool. Weren't you listening? This is my own creation which still needed a large amount of energy to give it life.He may be weaker than Buu but is still powerful enough to take over the universe. His name is Janemba .He will destroy you fools right now." Goku eats a sensu bean and says We'll see about that."Surpreme Kai then kills Babidi He then powers up to super saiyan and says"Bring it on Janemba" Janemba disappears and reappears behind Nameko and cuts off his head with his sword. Krillin uses distucto disk to cut Janemba in half .Janemba regenerates. Krillin says "Whoa. What does it take to beat this ugly monster" Janemba's horns then break. Krillin says"So that is your weakness. You are weakened when someone insults you. Well try this. You pathetic weaking. Your not a fighter your a wimp. Oh you gonna cry because you can't beat a midget .You stink at being a villian .You know what you are. Your a stinking crybaby that can't fight a midget. Your so dumb that you can't even talk. Your a stupid smelly weaking who looks like something the cat threw up." Janemba then explodes. Krillin says"Peice of cake" Janemba then regenerates but looks completly different. He know looks like a real demon. Krillin insults him but it has no effect. Goku then does a 10x kaioken and punches right through Janemba.Janemba then picks up Goku and says"Time for your forgotten evil to be awakened."Then he throws Goku into the air and a dark spere surrounds him.Suddenly Goku screams"KAKOROT!!!"The ball then disappears and Goku stands there unharmed but looks more evil.Krillin sats "Goku are you okay?"Goku says "Not Goku.Goku is gone.There is only Kakorot."Kakorot then fires a kamemeha at Krillin.Nameko has now regenerated and goes giant and steps on Janemba.He then becomes a giant Janemba.Janemba then explodes and Nameko is standing where he was and says"So much for the great Janemba."Janemba regenerates but the explosion freed Goku from the evil that controlled him. Meanwhile a ball in space expodes and Buu stands there and says"Finally I am free from the ball to destroy earth."Buu then flies to earth an sees Janemba.Janemba then returns to his normal form and they both yell"Majin Fusion!!!"A new being is formed and says "My name is Janembuu" Janembuu then fires a Earthling Extinction Attack and kills everyone on earth except him ,Namek,Goku,and Surpreme Kai.Goku then fires a kamemeha at him.Supreme Kai then takes of his earrings.He tells goku to to put one on his right ear.and has Nameko put one on his left ear.This combines them into Gomeko . Gomeko looks like Nameko but with Goku's hair and pants.He then fires a Special Beam Kamemeha at Janembuu.Janembuu regenerates and cuts Gomeko to peices leaving only the head.Since Gomeko is part namekian he easily regenerates..But since he is also part saiyan this increases his power instead of weakening him.He then goes Super Saimekian.He now looks like a super namekian with golden long hair.He then points his fist forward and a dragon of pure energy comes out and eats Janembuu.It then explodes.Janembuu starts to reform but Gomeko fires a second Special Beam Kamemeha at him.This kills Janembuu and leaves no remains. Surpreme ai then teleports Gomeko to the the world of the kais. He then uses the kai orb to seperate Gomeko back into Goku and Nameko.He then uses it to revive everyone that was killed by Goku or Buu.This revives the other surpreme kais,the earthlings and Vegeta since Goku helped kill him.This don't revive Buu because He was killed by Gomeko not Goku.Surpreme Kai then returns Goku and Nameko to earth. 10 years later... A spaceship lands on an island where Nameko is training.3 namekians and a bird like alien come out of it and explain that they are from another universe and have the technology to travel from one universe to the next.They then reveal that they came to his universe to inform him that they will be having a Multiversal tournament and would like to hake him participate.His universe number will universe 7.He agrees to be in the tournament. Trivia *In this universe everyone survived the saiyan saga except Piccolo.The group never went to Namek so Goku never went super saiyan and the group was killed by the androids. *I know that Goku is a super saiyan 3 but since it is his first non-ape transformation which increased his power everyone just assumes that he is a super saiyan 1. *There is already a link to to the tournament but incase you did'nt notice it here is another:http://www.dragonball-multiverse.com/ Category:Fan Fiction